A location of a touch input received on a touch input medium such as a glass of a display may be detected by measuring a disturbance caused by the touch input contacting the touch input medium. Transducers may be attached to the touch input medium to detect the disturbance on the touch input medium. In addition, the transducers have to be electrically connected to circuitry to process the disturbance received by the transducer. The manufacturing process typically involves attaching the transducer to the touch input medium using a first manufacturing process and electrically connecting the transducer to circuitry using a second manufacturing process. Utilizing theses different processes is time consuming and costly. Therefore, there exists a need for a way to more efficiently attach and electrically connect a transducer.